Eh, just go with it
by RockerChik2121
Summary: Four friends are watching a Naruto marathan when all of a sudden they get sucked into the tv and end up in a forest somewhere. I'm not good at summaries, read the story it's way better than this summary :
1. In The Beginning

The small girl sat in her class dozing off. Her long gold-blonde hair fell in front of her face like a veil. While the teacher wrote on the board her bright blue-green eyes followed his movements. 'BRRRRRRRRNG!'

She grinned as she heard what was the last bell of the school day. "Sunny!"

The small girl called out to her friend, a tall skinny red head. Sunny took the short girl in with her brown eyes. "Minnie." Sunny mused knowing the small girl hated the nickname.

She pouted. "It's Mirabelle Sunny," The Girl, Mirabelle who went by either Mirra, Bells, or as Sunny called her Minnie.

"Don't care! It's Minnie and it shall be forever!" Sunny chirped hyperactively.

Minnie sighed giving into the shorter girls insistence. "Fine." Minnie pulled at her black hoodie that was long enough to reach her knees. Under the hoodie she wore her favorite neon green shirt that had two little cupcakes on the front. She had on her favorite black skinny jeans and the gray converse with the rainbow colored shoe strings she had gotten at the beginning of the school year.

Sunny huffed, pushing at the bangs that always hung over her right eye, the edge of her scar showed off to the side. She wore a black shirt that had the fish from Shark Tales saying 'Fish are friends not Food!' in bright writting the front. She had on the green skinnys she had borrowed from her sister and her black and white vans that she and Minnie had drawn on with the 80s colors sharpie markers.

"Sunny! Minnie!" A brown blur shot out from the around the corner, and then promptly fell face first onto the floor when the two girls stepped out of the way to keep from being tackled.

"Oh crap! Danna are you okay?" Minnie helped the slightly tan brunette off the floor. Danna brushed off her blue polo and black skirt, her fishnet leggings now had a small rip on the side of her left leg. Danna looked at them with her bright green eyes.

"Dude chill out!" An annoyed voice came from where Danna had leaped out. A pretty brunette with playful light brown eyes cam up.

"Lanna!" Chirped Danna as she ran to hug her twin sister. Lanna sighed running her hand through her shoulder length hair. Wearing just a pair of bell bottom jeans, converse, and her Beatles shirt, Lanna walked towards them while side stepping to avoid her sisters bone crushing hug. "You guys need to relax."

"That's what she said!" Sunny exclaimed in a sing song voice, a playful smirk appearing on her face laughing at Lanna's pissed off expression.

"I oughta…gah!" She scoffed.

Sunny smiled at her triumphant. "I win!" She giggled.

"Shut up before I murder you." Lanna hissed as she shook her fist at Sunny.

Minnie shook her head along with Danna. "Guys, just be quiet and let's go. It's Friday and Naruto Shippuden is having a marathon." Sunny and Lanna smiled. "Lanna gets to see Hidan, I get to see Tobi, Danna gets to see Deidara, and Minnie gets to se Itachi. We all win!" Sunny cried happily.

"Well if it isn't the losers." Hissed a high piercing voice. A tall busty blonde stood in front of them with her Barbie army behind her. They walked over to Sunny and smirked. "How's the little orphan?" The girl cooed in a fake sympathetic voice.

Sunny growled. "Hey Missy, how's the treatment? You're bound to have an STD from screwing Coach Ross. Figures that only an old wrinkly man would want to do your fake self." Sunny hissed, anger was in her voice making it almost a whisper.

Missy glared picking at her fake nails. "Well excuse me you little witch. No wonder your family abandoned you….you're just-" Missy was cut off when Sunny's fist struck the side of her face.

The dangerous atmosphere around Sunny was almost stifling. "If I were you I'd shut the fuck up and leave before I broke every bone in your fake ass body." Sunny's voice was darker sounding than it had ever been. Minnie, Danna, and Lanna stared at their friend surprised. The usual happy, hyper, sweet girl they knew had changed. They had seen her mad before but never like this.

Missy and her friends took off running down the hallway. Sunny turned around, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Well, let's go." She said, turning back into the non threatening Sunny. She grabbed Minnie by the hand and dragged her outside with Lanna and Danna following, confused looks on their faces.

"Sunny are you…okay?" Minnie asked softly as the red head dragged her into her house.

"Yup, now are you guys hungry?" She said running into the kitchen and bringing back soda and junk food. They all jumped onto the couch in front of the tv. They all watched as the marathon began and the tv began to play the Naruto Shippuden theme song. The girls smiled as their favorite characters came on the tv. Just as the second episode was getting to the good part the tv went completely black and the lights went out.

"Nya!"(Sunny)

"What the Fuck!"(Lanna)

"Wha?" (Minnie)

"Nooooo!" (Danna) Suddenly the tv cut back on and began to pull them in to the white light of the screen.


	2. Where are we?

Minnie groaned when she felt someone pinch her on the arm. Slapping the hand away she rolled over on her side. Beside her ear someone let out a frustrated growl. "WAKE UP!" Minnie now wide awake sat up and stared at the source of the voice, which was Sunny.

Lanna turned over and glared at Sunny. "Shut up Sunny!" Danna, who was beside her sister, was still asleep and lightly snoring.

"Uh, guys? I'm not really sure we're in Cali anymore." Everyone, minus Danna, looked at Sunny, who had been in her black shark tales shirt and grey skinny jeans….until recently.

Now instead of her shark tales shirt she was wearing a neon blue tank top underneath a fish net shirt and black shorts that were knee length with bandages covering her legs. She also now had on fingerless blue gloves and her shoes had changed to the kind that the Naruto ninjas wore. Sunny stared at her hands turning them over to examine the new gloves.

Minnie, realizing that her clothing must have changed, looked down at her own outfit. She had on a formfitting blood red shirt and a black kimono like skirt, and like Sunny she too had bandages on her legs.

She looked over at Lanna who was outfitted in a neon green sleeveless shirt with black cargo pants on, unlike the other two she only had a small strip of bandages on her upper arms and on her right thigh. Like Sunny she had on fingerless gloves but instead of blue, hers were a smooth black, she also had a few rings on but they were there before the change.

The girls looked over at the still sleeping Danna, and found that she too had a new change of clothes on. She had on a black kimono top with blue leggings.

Sunny knelt by Danna and yelled. "WAKE UP...Danna…..WAKE UP!" Danna sat up quickly and in doing so hit Sunny on the forehead knocking her backwards.

Danna stood up rubbing her very sore forehead, while Sunny glared up at her. "Damn you sure are hard headed." Sunny muttered as she stood up. Minnie giggled as Lanna shook her head, a light smile on her face.

The girls all looked at each other. "So….what now?" The expression Sunny had was enough to make Minnie burst out laughing.

"You know if you weren't so tall I'd think you were seven with that face!"

Sunny pouted and stuck her tongue out at Minnie. "I'm not seven!" The girls shook their heads. "But, we need to find out where we are," Sunny said her voice going from playful to serious in an instant.

Minnie spoke up."Let's just see if we can find someone that could help us."

Lanna sighed. "It's getting dark, we'll continue tomorrow."

"That's what she said." Sunny said, gleefully teasing her friend.

"I will freaking kill you if you don't shut the hell up Sunny!" Lanna hissed, her left eye slightly twitching. "We can't sleep here, let's find a place to rest. Sleeping on the dirt would be awful."

The girls walked through the forest looking for a place to sleep. They finally made their way to a clearing near a small river.

"Finally." Lanna muttered as she fell to the ground and immediately went to sleep. Minnie and Danna fell asleep too, while Sunny lay on the grass looking up at the sky. She watched as the moon rose and the stars began to shine. Sunny smiled to herself and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Where are we? Pt 2

Lanna groaned and slapped at the hand that poked her cheek.

"Oi bitch, wake the fuck up!" Growled a voice.

Lanna bared her teeth and opened her eyes ready to beat the living hell out of whomever had woke her. She gulped coming face to face with the light violet colored eyes of a white haired man in a black trench coat. She jumped back quickly and screamed. "Holy shit!"

Sunny grumbled and stood up, stretching. Her neck, back, and legs made a slight popping sound. She rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily at Lanna and the man. "What's with all the yelling?" Sunny looked at Lanna and then back at the man, Hidan, who was in front of Lanna, then fell to the ground laughing. "Wow...Lanna...just now." She managed to get out between giggles.

Danna and Minnie both woke up and seeing the scene before them began to laugh too.

"Shut up before I behead you all and put your sorry little asses on my wall!" Danna and Minnie stopped laughing but Sunny laughed even harder as Lanna started to glare at her. "Sunny." Lanna hissed getting even angrier.

Sunny smiled innocently at Lanna. "Sunny didn't do anything, Sunny's a good girl," Sunny said mimicking her favorite character Tobi. "Who's the old man?"

Danna spoke up suddenly turning into the Naruto genius that she is. "You should know who he is, he's Hidan from the Akatsuki. Since he's here I wonder where Kakuzu...oops."

Sunny groaned and did a face palm. "We're dead."

Hidan glared at them all his light eyes flashing in the bright sunlight. Lanna slowly backed away from him, and towards her friends. "How do you know that?" He growled as he reached for his scythe.

"Uh, internet?" Danna replied confused, shrugging her shoulders.

"Dude shut up!" The other girls shrieked. Suddenly Sunny grabbed Minnie's hand, and she grabbed Danna's hand who then grabbed Lanna's hand. They were suddenly pulled backwards and blacked out.


End file.
